


Early Morning at Grimmauld Place

by MidnightWrite



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its adorable, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWrite/pseuds/MidnightWrite





	

Sirius heard footsteps on the hallway floor. They were careful, soft enough he could hear the perpetrator's quiet breathing louder. It was always necessary to be quiet in Grimmauld Place, but whoever this was did not want to be discovered sneaking about. 

Sirius knew it wasn't Kreacher. He did not care who heard him at all hours of the night. Sirius has heard him walking noisily up the stairs a few hours ago. 

Could it possibly be that some one had broken into the Order of the Phoenix headquarters? In the back of his mind, Sirius knew this impossible, but Sirius still grew very paranoid the someone had discovered him.

Sirius pulled on a house robe over his pajamas (which was only a pair of boxers) and held his wand before him. He saw a faint light coming from the stairwell down to the kitchen. If the person had just come for food, Sirius didn't see them as a threat. He would merely tell them to grab what the wanted and then obliviate them and send them on their way. Sirius lowered his wand from his defensive stance and descended the steps. 

He was met with an endearing sight. Remus was sitting by the fireplace reading by the dim light it gave. 

Remus glanced up and jumped slightly at the sight of someone in the doorway.

"Padfoot! You startled me. I just came down here to read so I wouldn't disturb anyone else's sleep." Remus said, holding his book closed with his thumb saving his spot.

"No worries Moony, I heard you walking down the hall and I wanted to make sure it wasn't an intruder." Sirius said, combing a hand through his long hair and pushing it away from his face.

"Pads, you know this place is implottable. Nobody could find it unless Dumbledore told them." Remus smiled fondly.

"I knew that, but Mad-Eye says constant vigilance right?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

Remus shook his head. Sirius crossed the room and sat on the other side of the fireplace, admiring how Remus' pale skin flowed in the firelight. 

"What are you reading?" He asked, making himself comfortable against the cold stone hearth.

"To Kill A Mockingbird again," Remus replied, eyes drifting to the cover of his well loved book.

"Is that a muggle book?" Sirius asked, knowing Remus had a love for any book.

"It is. A woman named Harper Lee wrote it," Remus said.

"Harper Lee? Muggles have such bland names." Remus let out a chuckle. 

"Yes, I'm afraid they do." 

Remus read and Sirius watched until day broke. Sirius made tea and they moved to the table for more comfortable seats.


End file.
